Solas en casa
by barn loren
Summary: Cuando Setsuna y Haruka están solas en casa durante una semana, las cosas se ponen un poco incómodas. ¿Podrán controlar sus propias manos? ¿que pensará michiru? HarukaxSetsunaxMichiru


**Solas en casa**

Barn loren: hola a todos este es un fanfic originalmente en inglés originalmente llamado: **home alone **yo les traigo unicamente la traducción, todos los derechos de la idea son reservados a **PrincessSerenity101; yo solo lo traduje espero les guste...**

Resumen: Cuando Setsuna y Haruka están solas en casa durante una semana, las cosas se ponen un poco incómodas. ¿Podrán controlar sus propias manos?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No posee nada excepto la base; derechos reservados a PrincessSerenity101

Setsuna se sentó en el lado derecho del sillón con las piernas cruzadas. Sus ojos estaban pegados al televisor mientras se centraba en los sonidos a su alrededor bebía su té. En ese momento, Michiru estaba haciendo las maletas para un viaje a la casa de sus padres, lo cual no debería haber tomado tanto tiempo. Sólo estaría allí por una semana, pero por otra parte se trataba de Michiru, le encantaba verse de lo mejor para cada ocasión.

Risas y gemidos apagados se oían desde la sala de estar, provenían del cuarto de Michiru. De los sonidos de la habitación, Haruka era probablemente la razón por la que Michiru estaba tomando tanto tiempo. Setsuna podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando, pero si lo hacía, iba a sentirse mal del estómago después.

Sentada al otro lado del sofá estaba Hotaru, haciendo un mohín con los brazos cruzados. Junto a ella había una mochila con ropa que necesitaría para la semana. Hotaru se encontraba expresando su disgusto por la idea de visitar a sus "abuelos". Ella guardaba el mismo desprecio que Haruka tenía por ellos por el mismo motivo: eran superficiales. Claro, que ellos no la odiaban como odiaban a Haruka, pero ellos eran demasiado para que una sola persona lo soportara.

Finalmente, Michiru salió de su habitación con Haruka, quien llevaba una maleta con desdén. Cuando Hotaru se levantó del sofá, Setsuna miraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té, arqueó una ceja al ver la maleta, pero decidió no decir nada. Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Haruka, quien parecía compartir sus pensamientos. Setsuna dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y buscó la mano de Hotaru. La niña de cabello negro con destellos violetas le apretó la mano con firmeza y la siguió afuera.

En el aparcamiento había dos autos, uno de los cuales pertenecían a Haruka mientras que el otro pertenecía a Michiru. Nunca pondría su precioso auto en las manos de alguien que no sea ella misma, Haruka le había comprado a Michiru su propio auto, lo que le dio menos cosas de qué preocuparse. Por supuesto, había habido algunas personalizaciones aquí y allá (como el color del coche e incluso el número de placa), ya que Haruka no dejaría a su amada conducir un auto "ordinario"

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru habló ", ¿tengo que ir con Michiru-mama?" Setsuna dio a su hija adoptiva una simpática sonrisa y asintió. "Me temo que sí", respondió ella. "Sería una pena que tu Michiru-mama se fue por sí sola". Hotaru apretó la mano de la morena y se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Por qué no vas con ella?" -le preguntó Hotaru- No mencionó el nombre de Haruka primero como solía hacerlo porque ya sabía la respuesta a eso. "Tengo cosas que tengo que hacer aquí", respondió Setsuna. Hotaru le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

El sonido del auto de Michiru al encender resonó en los oídos de Setsuna, lo que la obligó a caminar hasta el auto con Hotaru. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que llegó el momento de irse. Michiru abrazó a Setsuna y besó a Haruka, lo que Setsuna trató de ignorar. Haruka cargó a Hotaru y le deseó buena suerte. Una vez que ella y Michiru estaban en el auto, Hotaru bajó la ventanilla del asiento de nuevo y preguntó a Setsuna, "En serio. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" Setsuna le indicó a Hotaru que se acercara, preparada para susurrarle un secreto al oído.

"No me gustan sus padres, tampoco."

Al sentirse totalmente traicionada, Hotaru quedó boquiabierta cuando el coche iba en marcha saliendo del aparcamiento. Haruka y Setsuna se despidieron agitando la mano, mirando al auto desaparecer por la calle. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista, la rubia volvió a Setsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué le dijiste a Hime-chan?", se preguntó. Setsuna rió un poco, evitando el contacto visual. "Ella me preguntó por qué no iba con ella. Al principio le mentí, pero luego le dije la verdad. Ella no estaba muy feliz que se diga", respondió ella. Haruka se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes mentir a nuestra propia hija?" bromeó. Setsuna se encogió de hombros y dijo que la niña lo superaría con el tiempo.

Con eso, las dos caminaron hacia el interior de la casa. Setsuna se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, cruzó las piernas y se quedó mirando la TV. Haruka se sentó junto a ella, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. Después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaban viendo uno de los programas favoritos de Hotaru.

"¿De nuevo la harás de videograbadora?"

"Parece que sí."

Haruka sonrió divertida. "¿Cómo recuerdas todo lo que pasa?" Setsuna dejó aparecer una sonrisa en los labios, pero lo cubrió muy ligeramente con los dedos. "A diferencia de algunas personas, presto atención", bromeó ella. Haruka se echó a reír mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "¡ahora lo veo! Por favor, no me dejes distraerte", dijo. "Voy a estar en mi habitación durmiendo la siesta." Setsuna asintió con la cabeza sin apartar sus ojos de la TV, haciendo a Haruka reír un poco más. Después de un minuto o dos, Setsuna escuchó la puerta de Haruka cerrarse, lo que provocó que ella suspirara.

Actuar con soltura frente a Haruka era una cosa muy difícil de hacer. Para Setsuna, la rubia fue el centro de cada una de sus fantasías, aun si se trataban de fantasías inocentes o malas. Haruka era físicamente atractiva, tenía una personalidad que la hacía digna de ser amado, y además era buen padre - una triple amenaza! Ahora que estaban solas, ¿cómo haría Setsuna para comportarse correctamente?

"¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella?" Setsuna gimió para sí, por fin apartó la vista del televisor. Cogió su taza de té y miró el tibio líquido. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel con ella?

Más tarde esa noche...

Setsuna trató de ignorar la voz de Haruka, pero no podía evitar amar el sonido de la misma. Michiru había llamado para ver si estaban bien sin ella (Haruka tenía una tendencia a actuar un poco loca sin Michiru y sus habilidades como ama de casa). Haruka hizo extraños gestos y sonrió triunfante, diciendo a su amante cómo ella cuidaba de sí misma muy bien. Cuando Setsuna tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Michiru, bromearon sobre cómo Haruka se rompería en un par de días.

Después de un poco, Setsuna devolvió el teléfono a Haruka, cuando Michiru le dijo que Hotaru quería hablar con ella, Haruka siempre hablaba primero porque su conversación normalmente no tomaba mucho, Setsuna hablaba después porque Hotaru necesitaba detalles acerca de su programa favorito, esa situación solía ser común cuando Michiru y Hotaru estaban lejos, aunque se habían ido sólo por corto tiempo.

"Setsuna".

Los ojos de la mujer de cabello negro con destellos verdes se centraron en Haruka, que estaba de pie frente a ella con el teléfono. Setsuna tomó el teléfono y saludó a Hotaru. Casi de inmediato, Hotaru le dio un informe sobre la situación de cómo iban las cosas en casa de sus "abuelos". Por supuesto, este "informe" principalmente era quejarse. Una vez que el informe había terminado, Setsuna la ponía al día con todo lo que necesitaba saber. La mujer fue interrumpida un par de veces cuando Hotaru empezó a jadear haciéndole preguntas en shock. Afortunadamente, Setsuna logró terminar lo que tenía que decir.

Cuando llegó la hora de decir buenas noches, Michiru y Hotaru se despidieron al unísono. Haruka y Setsuna hicieron lo mismo. Cuando colgó, Haruka suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Me siento mal por la pequeña", dijo. Setsuna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ahora Hotaru había tenido un toque de queda más temprano de lo habitual, y no podía hacer actividades que normalmente hacía en casa.

Haruka repentinamente tomó la mano de Setsuna, causando que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo. La rubia se arrodilló ante ella con una sonrisa y acercó su mano a sus manos. "tú sabes, Setsuna, debemos celebrar nuestra primera noche sin Michiru, ¿no te parece?" -susurró seductoramente. Setsuna abrió la boca para hablar un poco, pero nada coherente podría ser escuchado. La sonrisa que Haruka mostró le dejo a Setsuna que había caído en la trampa. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la rubia. "¿Quieres que te bese?"

"¡Maldita sea, Haruka, déjate de tonterías!" Setsuna mentalmente gritó. Haruka se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse más, dirigiéndose a los labios de la morena. Por suerte, ella giró la cabeza, provocando que Haruka la besara en la mejilla. "¿Un día sin sexo y esto es lo que te pasa?" ella suspiró "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Haruka se rascó la cabeza y se echó a reír, diciendo que sólo estaba bromeando. "Pero en serio, debemos celebrar el cuidado de nosotros mismos sin Michiru", explicó. "Podemos ver una película o algo así." Setsuna miró a Haruka y se encogió de hombros, pensando que la idea era bastante inocente.

Como Haruka fue a la cocina para hacer palomitas de maíz, dejó que Setsuna escogiera la película. Sin embargo, Setsuna se volvió un poco y a la vez demasiado distraída por ese beso en la mejilla. Setsuna rosó ese punto con suavidad y sonrió, jurando no volver a lavar esa parte de su rostro nunca más.

Tres días más tarde...

"El cuarto día de tortura", Setsuna pensó para sus adentros mientras mentía en la cama. Era casi mediodía, y ella no se había levantado de la cama todavía. Haruka probablemente fue alrededor por comida para hoy. En ese pensamiento, Setsuna gimió cuando se cubrió con la manta por sobre su cabeza. Había creído que ver a Michiru y Haruka juntas era malo, pero estar a solas con Haruka ¡era peor!

"Por lo menos no ha pasado nada desde entonces", Setsuna suspiró, recordando el día que Haruka casi la besó. Haruka actuó como si nada al día siguiente, en cambio Setsuna estaba contenta por lo sucedido. Lo último que necesitaba era broma de Haruka. Los últimos tres días en realidad parecía normal.

"¡Levántate y brilla, Bella Durmiente!"

Setsuna no respondió a la intrusión repentina de Haruka a su habitación. Como resultado, sintió como la manta la manta le era arrebatada, lo cual a ella no le gustó. Antes de que pudiera sentarse y decir a Haruka unas cuantas palabras de las que cruzaban su mente, la rubia se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y la inmovilizó abajo. "Te ves tan sexy con tu cabello alborotado… así…", sonrió la joven rubia. Setsuna cerró los ojos, pensando que esto era sólo una de las bromas perversas de Haruka. "Esto en cuanto a lo normal", pensó con ironía. "¿Qué es todo esto?" -preguntó ella, claramente con molestia en su voz. Oyó a Haruka reír maliciosamente. Eso no era una buena señal.

"Ya sabes, Bella Durmiente despertó con un beso."

Setsuna se burló. "Sí, en la versión azucarada", recordó ella. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de seguir adelante, un par de labios la hicieron callar. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. -Haruka Tenoh la estaba besando – ¡de todas las mujeres que existían a ella era a quien besaba en ese momento! Si se trataba de otro de esos sueños, definitivamente no quería despertar. Se miraron a los ojos como si fueran a la vez buscando algo. Haruka tomó la mano de Setsuna con su mano izquierda y acarició su mejilla con la derecha. El beso combinado con un toque típico de Haruka llevó Setsuna a la locura usó sus manos libre para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Haruka.

Su garganta emitía gemido bajos, Haruka se apartó. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no había terminado. Ella simplemente fue tras el cuello de Setsuna. Su mano viajó hasta la cintura, donde se encuentra el dobladillo de su blusa de pijama. Ella jugó un rato con él, burlándose de Setsuna con la idea de tocar su piel desnuda.

Por último, con la mano desapareció de ahí mientras acariciaba la suave piel bajo la blusa. Ella mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena, chasqueando la mujer volvió a la realidad (un poco). Sacó la mano de Haruka lejos de su torso y murmuró: "Haruka, no debería..." Haruka miró a los ojos granate de la morena, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro. "Tenemos tres días para que termine, Setsuna". Besó a Setsuna una vez más antes de susurrar: "Vamos a divertirnos mientras podamos."

Una vez dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a una desconcertada Setsuna en la cama. ¿Estaba Haruka hablando de verdad o estaba jugando con su cabeza?

Dos días más tarde...

El fiasco total que había tenido lugar dos días antes hizo que Setsuna enfureciera más de lo que originalmente se tenía pensado. Cada vez que pensaba en volver a lo que Haruka le había dicho, quería golpearse contra la pared. Al principio la morena se mantenía seria aunque un poco juguetona, entonces la rubia jugaba como si nada, ¡el besar y tocar era más que nada! ¡Tenia que significar algo para ella!  
Por otra parte, tal vez no fue así, ya que Haruka tenía Michiru. Tal vez Setsuna sólo estaba actuando como un sustituto cuando Michiru no estaba allí. Ese pensamiento hizo que Setsuna se mordiera el labio con fuerza. Si ella seguía pensando en Haruka de esa manera, ella estaba segura de que se rompería.

Setsuna gimió cuando ella cerró los ojos y mintió en el sofá de la sala de estar. Mientras, Haruka no habló con ella durante el resto del día, ella estaría bien.

"¿Setsuna?"

La morena suspiró profundamente, sabiendo todo lo que ella deseaba y que nunca sería concedido. Debería haber sabido que Haruka iba a hablar con ella en algún momento. "¿Qué pasa, Haruka?" -preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos- Haruka estaba arrodillada ante ella, su cabeza se movía sobre la de la rubia.

"Tenemos que hablar sobre lo del otro día."

"¿Acerca de cómo has intentado utilizarme para el sexo? Nosotros no necesitamos hablar, entendí perfectamente la situación."

Setsuna se incorporó y salió de la sala de estar, con la intención de encerrarse en su habitación para el resto del día. Sin embargo, Haruka era demasiado rápida, ya que por lo general lo era, le bloqueó el camino a su dormitorio. Setsuna hizo una carrera loca hacia el cuarto de baño, pensando que podría al menos tener algo de privacidad allí. Desafortunadamente, ella tironeó lejos de esa dirección y se estrelló contra una pared. Haruka la aprisionó tomándola de las muñecas, no había escapatoria.

"¿Qué demonios, Haruka? ¡Eso duele!"

"Mira, Setsuna, lo que pasó el otro día no fue un plan para usarte", explicó Haruka. "Yo honestamente te iba a sacar de la cama, pero verte así... no pude evitarlo. Yo realmente te deseaba en ese mismo momento" Setsuna miró hacia otro lado, no creyendo nada de eso en absoluto. La forma en que la rubia lo había dicho sólo parecía demostrar que estaba siendo utilizada... "Bueno, te ayudé a tener tu dosis, ¿no?" -le preguntó. "Si eso es todo, entonces déjame ir"

"No. Tú todavía no lo entiendes..."

"Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos, Haruka."

"Me gustas".

Setsuna miró a Haruka con una expresión en blanco, preguntándose si había oído bien. Ella se quedó callada, esperando hubiese una explicación para todo esto. Haruka miró todo a su alrededor excepto a Setsuna mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirlo. Pronto, ella dijo: "Me imaginé que tenías sentimientos por mí hace un tiempo, pero yo sólo lo confirmé el otro día."

"¿No estabas mintiéndome cuando dijiste que te gusto?"

"No."

"Si es cierto, entonces ¿qué pasa con Michiru?"

Haruka se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a medias como lo hizo. "Hablé con ella sobre eso en el teléfono", respondió ella. "Ella dijo que pensó que había algo en mí que estaba apagado. Aparentemente, coqueteo más contigo." Setsuna rió a pesar de sí misma, pensando en esa última parte era una mentira. "Pero al final, ella me dijo que hiciera lo que yo pensaba era lo correcto, y creo que esto..."

Haruka repentinamente besó a la morena. Setsuna se relajó un poco, lo que llevó a Haruka a soltarle las manos y acariciar sus mejillas. Apartándose, susurró: "... está bien".

"¿Michiru está de acuerdo con esto?"

"A ella no le importa. Ella no podía imaginarse compartiéndome con otra persona que no seas tú"

Setsuna se echó a reír, imaginando a Michiru diciendo: "¡Para eso son los amigos!" ¡Qué extraña familia! "¿Así que no estás enojada conmigo?, ¿verdad?" Haruka preguntó. Ella recibió un beso como respuesta. Sin embargo, fue corta, y Haruka quería más. Setsuna sonrió, "Ya que tenemos la casa para nosotros por un día más, deberíamos tener un poco de diversión, ¿no te parece?" Haruka sonrió, sabiendo hacia dónde iba esto.

Mentalmente suspiro de felicidad, Setsuna pensó: "Ya es oficial. La vida es dulce. "

Haruka y Setsuna estaban afuera cuando el auto de Michiru entró al aparcamiento. Una vez que el auto estaba aparcado, se movieron hacia él, lista para recibir a Michiru y Hotaru. Naturalmente, Haruka fue primero con Michiru primero, abrazándola y besándola por todas partes. Si las cosas no eran como eran ahora, Setsuna no habría disfrutado de este espectáculo.

La morena vio como la pequeña Hotaru salir del auto, que llevaba un vestido de volantes con una cinta en el pelo. Setsuna se quedó sin aliento, sin poder creerle a sus ojos. "¡Te ves como una muñeca! ¡Qué lindo!" -exclamó, abrazando a la niña con fuerza- Hotaru resopló con los brazos cruzados. Una vez que ella estuviese dentro de la casa, daría ese gran show por terminado y volvería a sus ropas reales.

"¿No es linda?" se escuchó la voz de Michiru dijo detrás de ella. "Es una lástima que no le gusta." Setsuna se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa. Ella recibió un beso en la mejilla y un poco apretado. Dándole una sonrisa cómplice, Michiru le preguntó: "¿Cómo evitaste que Haruka enloqueciera?" Setsuna sonrió, diciendo que era un secreto. Haciendo pucheros y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, Michiru gruñó: "Eso no es justo."

"¡Haruka-papa, bájame!"

"¡Pero eres tan adorable!"

Las dos mujeres se volvieron a Haruka, que sostenía a Hotaru en el aire. La niña daba batalla, pero Haruka se divertía demasiado para dejar pasar esto. Setsuna y Michiru se echaron a reír ante la escena. "Vamos, entremos", dijo Michiru. "Tenemos un montón de historias que contarte." Haruka bajó a Hotaru y vio como Hotaru corría al interior de la casa. Michiru continuó riendo cuando persiguió a la niña.

Setsuna estaba justo detrás de ella hasta que Haruka la tomó en un abrazo y la besó en la frente. La morena sonrió ante el gesto y picoteaban sus labios. A medida que se aventuraban a entrar, una felicidad que no podían empezar a medir floreció en sus corazones.

FIN

**Serenity101:** Yo tenía esto en mi ordenador desde hace demasiados años, así que es hora de dejarlo ir! Hasta la próxima vez


End file.
